


Cravings

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mood Swings, Pregnancy Cravings, tentoo/rose - Freeform, written for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Even though it's Rose that's pregnant, Tentoo gets some cravings of his own. **NOT SMUT**





	Cravings

The Doctor eased open the freezer door and smiled when he saw the tub of Rocky Road sitting in the back corner. Technically, it was Rose’s ice cream. She’d had an insatiable craving for it ever since she became pregnant, but it was also the Doctor’s favourite flavour. Whenever he’d tried to get a bite, she’d smack his hand away with the back of her spoon and give him such an adorable grumpy pout that he’d always relent and let her enjoy her treat on her own.

But now she was having a nap, and it was now the Doctor with a craving. He was willing to risk it.

He pried the lid off the tub and dug in. He bit back a groan when the flavours hit his tongue. Oh it was so good! He ate another spoonful. Then another. And another.

Before he realised it, the tub was quite noticeably emptier than before. He gulped. Rose was gonna kill him!

“Way to do, dumbo.” That little bit of Donna left behind in his DNA forced her way to the surface as he berated himself. He put the lid back on, and placed it back into the freezer. For a moment, he considered just playing dumb when Rose noticed the missing ice cream. But he knew that would never work. At seven and a half-months pregnant, her mood swings were sometimes terrifying. Nope, it was just better to keep his wife happy so he could live long enough to see their child.

Grabbing his wallet and keys from the bowl beside the front door he made his way out. He was just turning the doorknob when:

“Please, don’t leave.” Rose called after him. He spun around to see her standing behind him, a look of confused hurt on her face. He blinked. “I know you think I look fat and ugly, and let’s face it right now I am... but please, Doctor...”

“Rose.” He breathed out her name and in two quick strides she was in his arms. “No, love, no. I don’t think you’re ugly. You look so gorgeous carrying our child.” He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead, and felt a lot of the tension leave her body. He smiled.

“Besides, even if you don’t loose the weight after our child’s born, I’ll still love y... OW!” He cried out when Rose pushed him back and punched him hard in the arm. He looked over at her, and his heart sank as she had her hands covering her mouth and her shoulders were heaving. A hundred apologies were on the tip of his tongue, but then he realised she was laughing so hard she was crying. A moment later he was bursting into giggles himself. He reached out and lightly tickled her sides, needing to see her smile.

“No, Doctor, don’t! You’re gonna make me wee myself!” She shrieked trying to dance away from his fingers. He quickly relented, not wanting any puddles. She took a moment to reign in her laughter.

“So, where were you off to anyways?” Rose asked.

“Just to the shops.” He answered quickly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“You eatin’ my ice cream?”

“No!” His reply almost came out before she finished her question. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“No? Then why do you have chocolate smudged on your face?” The Doctor wiped his mouth, and sighed when he saw the chocolate that was transferred to his hand.

“I was gonna get you more!” He tried to placate her. A thoughtful look crossed Rose’s face, her hands drifted down to her belly and she started to softly rub it.

“Y’know, I’m not really cravin’ it right now. Haven’t done for a couple of days.”

“What are you craving, then?” The Doctor asked softly, stepping back up to her and placing his hands over hers. He grinned proudly when he felt a soft kick against their palms.

“Somethin’ different. I dunno. Ooh, wait yes I do. But it’s kinda weird.” The Doctor drew her in for another hug.

“Tell me. What can I go get for you, love?” He didn’t care how disgusting it was. He put up with the peanut butter and sausage sandwiches (which were actually not that bad, he thought), so whatever odd combo she came up with now he could deal with.

Or so he thought.

He almost gagged at her choice, and a few moments later he was unceremoniously flung out of the front door of their flat and told not to come back without Rose’s fish fingers and custard.


End file.
